


He bleeds.

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Disconnect. Reconnect. Connect. [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was only fourteen. Now, he is still only twenty forever but it doesn't take the pain away." Luck-centric, mentions of platonic Luck/Dallas in the second chapter. Major warning for self-harm. Mentions of mental illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Bird

_This was the first time he’d ever done anything like this._

_Luck tried not to scream as he slid the cold silver blade over the skin on his wrist. One, two, three. One for all of the people that had died at the casino.  
_

_Four, five, six. One for all of the people that had died in the hideout._

_Seven, eight, nine, ten. One for all of the people that had died outside, in the streets, while Luck screamed. What else could he do? He wasn’t ready._

_He was only fourteen._


	2. Blue Bird

Now, he is still only twenty forever but it doesn't take the pain away. Luck has to do it differently now, what with the immortality and how it changes things.

Sometimes he just embeds the knife in his skin and holds it there. He doesn't ignore the pain--actually, he soaks it up, watching the blood drip down, then re-absorb itself, then drip down again, again, again. An endless cycle.

Dallas notices, but what can he do? It gets worse whenever one of his men dies. He always blames himself. Dallas won't tell him that he can hear him cry at night because it's almost too much for him to handle.

Luck's blades start to disappear, and it's his own damn fault he figures, for leaving them out where anyone else can get them. At first he thinks it might be his brothers, and it's what he firmly decides to believe.

It's more believable than the truth, at least.


End file.
